All because of a shield and it's owner
by presidentsax
Summary: Robin is bitter, angry and vengeful. Chrom married the woman he was courting and he is mad. Will he forgive Chrom or seek revenge? rated T for now. Is set where the three nations of Ferox, Plegia and Ylisse meet.
1. Alone and destitute

"All cheer for the Exalt", I heard those endless cries in that tavern. Where, where did everything go wrong? I, the great tactician who led this country in a bloody war over some magical shield, am left destitute in some tavern.

As I took a gulp of mead, I look around me, I see people in joyous celebration for the Exalt's wedding. Of course everybody was naturally excited: the "great" and "gallant" and "honorable" (and so on and so forth) Chrom had finally picked a bride to rule the kingdom with. That dastard knew I was courting her, and what did he do? He proposed to her, knowing of my efforts, and when I confronted him about it he cut me off from my payments from the war.

I finish my drink in one hard gulp, trying to erase the pain, "Server, another round if you would so kindly?" I hand him a gold coin even though it should be a silver coin, I didn't care; all I wanted to do is forget, forget my troubles, forget my pain, forget everything. It's funny, I thought I knew them, the Exalt and her bride, but no, goes to show how dishonorable people can be.

I look around me as I downed my - wait, what was it, third or fourth round? I didn't care; as long as nobody I know sees me I'll be fine. The server, a visibly experienced man with graying hair, asked something - I might as well humor him to keep up the façade - "Something wrong? You seem like your best friend just betrayed you."

Why does he care? It is not like my personal affairs interest him; better drive him away for now.

"Server, you do your job I'll do mine. Besides, why do you care? It is not as if this bears some import."

The keeper drops his voice to a whisper just audible enough to hear him over the general "the Exalt just got married" party; "I know who you are, you are General Richard of the Yillisan army." Right then and there I froze for a moment, does this man know me, how does he know me and who is this man. Then he speaks more. "I know who you are; you are the man who killed the mad king Gangrel. I owe you a debt, my family was starving until you brought him down. King Chrom did not kill Gangrel; it was you and your brilliant strategies that destroyed his army. I was there that day; the day you brought your army. I was a soldier who fought for Gangrel under the threat of death."

Finally, a man who knows of me and gave me full merit for my work; of course Chrom did not kill the mad king, for if it was not for me the army would have been disorganized and killed. Another thought came over to my head, but before I could elaborate on said thought he began to speak again, "look, I what that man did to you was dishonorable, pathetic even; I know people who you may use to enact revenge on him. Those people are people who need a leader, they have no state they have nothing and they have heard of you" he shows me a piece of thick parchment to show his membership in this fraternity, his name was Dalton of the Obscurati. "Please lead us, we will be faithful and we shall follow your every word."

I showed a stoic expression but inside I was in shock, I of all people had a cult following; yes, revenge for the Exalt's insolence would be great but I want to time it so I could humiliate him, his honor, his pride, his Halidom, his bride, his servants, his army, his court, his religion, everything. I lack the resources to do so but now that this man comes to me and gives me the resources to do so.

Trust, how can I trust Dalton, for all I could know it could be a trap set up by Gangrel's followers to sequestrate me and use that as a bargaining chip for the exalt. But I have nothing to lose, I have nothing in this world, no memories of my past life, and the memories I made since I woke up under that tree I wish I could forget, I have no love, no state, nothing. I might as well take this man up on his offer, maybe tomorrow since I want to have weapons on me if anything happens.

"Dalton, I wish to take you up on your offer, I wish to humiliate the exalt chrom and his kingdom of Ylisse. And to give your group a leader, how about I show up tomorrow night? Surely you need to inform your group of my arrival."

"Of Course General Robin." Said Dalton as he wrote down on a peace of parchment and handed it to me. "You can find us here, make sure you are not followed; do say, have you a bed tonight?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Upstairs there is an unoccupied room stay in there if you want, you can also find a ladder to the roof near there if you want some fresh air, by all means stay." He says as he hands me a key.

"Thank you for your hospitality Dalton, let me pick something up from my storage vault in the bank."

"Of course General Robin, this place is bound to stay open for a while so take your time." The grizzled war veteran extended his hand.

"There is no need for formalities, just call me Robin." I take his hand and shake it and then after take my leave for the bank. I need to retrieve my gear. I am outside in the cold snowy Feroxi night; it cold feels pleasant as I embrace the cold. I must go back to the tavern; my head is pounding from all that drinking. As I head back it is late at night and it seems that the festivities had died down.

I entered the tavern and Dalton is still serving drinks but everyone was drunk and the party had slowed dramatically. Upstairs had a very comfortable feel the room I stayed in was very, homey, even though I don't I never had a home, well as long as I could remember, Which wasn't too far ago. I lay in my bed on how I would humiliate Chrom, I would probably join his Sheppards if he "needs" me again. Then I can and will stab him in the back when I regained his trust but not before I make him suffer. Drowsiness takes hold of me as the warm fire dies down. I embrace the darkness and rest.


	2. Rebirth

**_-Author notes: sorry for the delay, school takes a lot of time but I will try to update more often. The first chapter of this fanficion got a lot of views and I am happy, thank you reader. Please criticize so I can deliver high quality continent.-_**

I wake up on the bed; head pounding from all of last night's drinking. Ugh, what time is it, I ask myself. I go to the window to check the time, but upon opening the curtains, the light of the new day blinded me for a bit. It was about an hour past dawn; the day was young and fresh. Memories of last night came pounding back like Sully's horse charging at you. I look at the fresh powder on the ground. With just the snow's clean, white color reminds me of that wedding along with All the fake smiles, laughter, smiles, greetings and happiness for the couple; I was surprised I could hide it all that well, or maybe people chose to ignore me-it matters not.

Dalton wants me to lead his little group called the Obscurati; I at least remember that much from last night's drinking. Using them to enact revenge on the Exalt is not such a bad idea. Yet still I want to do more: I always hated the idea of a kingdom; it is incredibly stupid that the highest leader of a country be chosen by his blood line. Maybe people should have a voice in what their government does, let the peasants, the common folk choose their leader instead of a blood line, the Aristocrats ignore the plight of the common man, let the people oust them and let all men share the wealth? Then an idea came to me: How about I rally the people to take arms against the Exalt? That way I can publicly humiliate Chrom, abolish a kingdom and put a new form of government where it is made for, by and of the people; but my new ideal of government, what should I call it? I can figure that out later, but for now I must prepare for the Obscurati, ugh did they really call themselves that? That needs to changed if we want the people to trust us: the darkened ones sounds to omnibus, maybe the enlightened ones or the illuminati would work and I can use this group to rally the people. But first I need something for my blazing headache man, what did I do to Naga to deserve this pain?

The apothecary must have something for my head I think to myself, so I grab a tome and money for my trip, you might never know if you need your tome. As I leave the tavern I notice that Dalton is not there tending his bar, maybe he is out doing inventory, but I should check later. It was cold outside the tavern, the snow was powdery and soft, but the sun would soon melt it away; it is like anything in life: you may build something beautiful, but when the time comes, something will eventually destroy it, and who am I, Libra? Once at my destination I look at the apothecary's door, it stated that it was closed for the season. Great, the one time I need to buy from an apothecary it closes on me. At least the walk cleared my head for a bit I look to my side, funny how I am always armed.

All of a sudden I hear a shriek and smell the scent of ashes, is there trouble amok? I look behind me and I was right: the town's church was on fire. As head over there I find Dalton on a horse wearing armor, it is paladin armor that has seen better days. I call out his name "Dalton!"

"Robin! There are barbarians afoot and they need to be stopped."

"Let me come with you I have my tome ready"

"Then get on and take my iron sword." said Dalton, not wanting to waste time I quickly go to the horse. As we rode to the town square I note ahead of me two people in solid dark blue and black cloaks already at the scene. I dismounted just in time to hear them speak.

"This town is under the protection of the Obscurati, depart from this place now or you will be killed." warned the cloaked person on the right.

"HAHA, all you are worthless! You cannot stop me! I am the great and fearless Glauketas!"

"That is irrelevant, who you are does not matter, you are a brigand, nothing more, nothing less, come Hendrik, let us cut them down" said an a female voice.

"Come out men! let's show these 'protectors' the meaning of fear!"

As soon as he said those words, a small army of brigands appeared out the buildings and foliage, about ten appeared. three barbarians, three mercenaries, two mages, the archers high up on the roof and. it seems that we are outnumbered but five to two. "Dalton!"Yells Hendrik, what is the plan?

"Allright! Evelyn, Hendrik! Listen to Robin! He is the Yilissian tactician!" says Dalton after he said those words their hoods come off revealing Hendricks's battered and worn down face with a light scar on his right eye, he reminded me of Gregor; I wonder if the two are related. .Evelyn on the other hand had a smooth, thin yet built face. My tactician's insight started to kick in. I could now see the entire battle field along with Evelyn's and Henrick's classes, they are snipers and heroes.

"Evelyn, see that meat cart? Go there and cover yourself and use your longbow to take out those images, if those mages get Hendrik then he is in trouble because of his low magic resistance, I will take care of those archers. Dalton, stay close to Hendrik and take out those barbarians. Once you finish wait and take cover until we regroup. Those mercenaries are unusually strong." Me and Evelyn took cover and got rid of those ranged units, I must complement Evelyn on her marksmanship, and she took out those mages very quickly. Once they were taken care of Dalton and Hendrik had no problem taking out those barbarians. After that we regrouped closer to their leader, ready to finish him off.

"What?" yelled Glauketas, "go my mercenaries, take care of them and bring me the girl alive, I want to have fun with her before I sell her."

"Disgusting" I spat in pure disgust, scum like him should not be allowed to live in this world, it is my duty to put men like him or Gangrel in their rightful place with Grima." Evelyn and I will weaken them using our ranged weapons Hendrik and Dalton, go for the final blow and finish them off." Mercenaries have low resistance but it is a tricky business hitting them, Evelyn had no problem because of her skill, but I was a bit behind her, it was luck that made the hit not I. As soon as we delivered our blows, Hendrik and Dalton did not hesitate to finish them off. All that was left was their boss.

"Impossible! How can this be! Incompetent fools, it looks like I have to do everything myself." Exclaimed Glauketas.

"Now! The strategy will be the same, just prepare to fall back if he gets to powerful."

"Robin, try combining your thunder strike with my arrow, maybe we can finish him off with one fell swoop" said Evelyn . I had to admit, she is resourceful. And so we give it a shot. Right after she took her shot I sent a bolt of lightning to the arrow and when it infused the arrow glowed a purple color and hit Glauketas in the heart. He fell and became no more.

"ALL CLEAR!" yelled Dalton, then villagers came out saying "is it over now?" and "praise Naga that our protectors killed them". They started to form a crown aroind us.

"Robin, you should introduce yourself to the villagers. You did a lot for us today." Suggested Dalton.

Yeah, if it wasn't for you Hendrik here would have had a couple scratches" Evelyn gave Hendrik a pat on the back.

"yeah you saved me from injury, thank you." Said Hendrik . Dalton then got up where Glauketas was and acknowledged my efforts.

"Everyone, we weren't alone today in fighting these Unlawful brigands, the Royal tactician Robin aided us in bringing these men down with his cunning strategies and his powerful magic."

The crowd stated to become uneasy after they heard my name "Didn't the exalt threaten to banish him"

"I heard that he tried stealing the exalts bride! He can't be trusted!" the villager whom I fought to protect stated to hate me then Hendrik spoke up:" No friends, all you heard was the exalt! Surely Robin has an explanation for this! Remember, maybe the exalt is lying he is human."

Then I tell the villagers my story of betrayal. They stand there, silent and expressionless.

A villager speaks up: "The Exalt has no honor!"

The crowd then begins to chant: "NO HONOR!" "NO HONOR!"

"It looks like you stirred the movement here"remarked Dalton then he began to speak to the crowd once more "friends we must unite, the exalt is weak and corrupt! Everyone, we must follow Robin!

"ROBIN, ROBIN, ROBIN"

Dalton steps back I turn to address the crowd "friends, thank you for your support, the kingdom must fall! for years you have been under the guise of 'protection'. Tell me: are you not tired of the barbarian attacks? when has the Ylissean guard come and protected you? we must take down their monarchy! you the people should have a voice in the government! you should be able to choose your own fate! The aristocracy has lived in luxury for too long! How many of you have dreamed of something better, a better life for you descendants? or better yet your community?" The crowd lost it and kept chanting my name. Here in this small town I start an insurgency against kingdoms in the world, and I will undermine them. I will defeat Chrom and liberate the people. The members of the Obscurati and I fall back undisturbed to the Inn.

Dalton locks the door and none the sooner begins to speak: "We have found the leadership we seek in you. the other two are all we have in our group. Please lead us"

I look at the group, they may be small but have great potential. I will lead them and together we will unify the world, if not by words then by steel.

"Tomorrow we leave towards other villagers and recruit . Here we start our fight. And one day all man will be able to choose their own fate."

**_-Will the Shepherds and the Obscurati ever clash swords? Only time will tell. Please review.-_**


	3. Memories

Memoirs

-Author notes: Zenog! What of our bargain? (Beta's note: Bargain? I have reneged on no such deal. I have done exactly as was within the confines of the lose deal we made, as I have simply mocked the unenlightened masses for not knowing what I know. -Zenog) Ok, so I might have to give some exposition: as of chapter 2 it is set near where Plegia, Ylisse and Regna Ferox are located. Today I reveal this mystery lady! I will tell why at the end of the chapter. More shall be revealed on why that has been asked about this fic.

* * *

I look out the window into the starry night sky. The last couple of hours had left an impression on me: I Had inspired and rallied people to rise up against the exalt and the kingdoms of the world, but this must be kept a secret for now. I do not want anyone to gain wind of this. Right now I could play Chrom, he was never a smart man, and he trusts others too easily, by now I can probably regain his trust and start his demise from there.

Then I start remembering.

Why am I remembering? Why can't I just forget the days of my younger self a year ago? I loved her. Her beautiful smile, her flowing hair, her light brown hair, the way she tripped, got along with animals, her pies and her endless collection of books. Sumia. I loved her, I began courting her, and I thought we were close.

I take a book out: the Ribald tales of the faith Wars. It has a beaten cover from the years it has seen. A tear begins to roll down my cheek. Why? Why do I torture myself with memories? The memories of my first and only love?

* * *

"Sumia, those are a lot of books."

"Why yes, I found them outside all abandoned and it looked like it was about to rain, so I wanted to give them a home."

"Do you need help carrying those up?"

"Thank you, but no Robin, I can handle this myself, I'm stronger than I look." Upon saying that, Sumia, like always, tripped on a tiny pebble. I catch Sumia in my arms; we both look each other's eyes, it wasn't until now that I noticed her beautiful brown sandstone eyes. We both looked away and I let go, quickly noticing the sudden, awkward atmosphere. A drop of rain falls on my forehead. I look over at Sumia she seems to notice the same thing.

I start picking up the scattered book, man they are more scattered than Stahl's brain. But the books needn't get wet; they will get ruined after all. "Let me lend you a hand, I'll carry some and put them in your tent."

"Oh, thank you!" Replies Sumia. We both pick up the book and start walking towards camp both silent from our moment. The rain start to intensify, we pick up the pace.

It looks like Naga bit Grima or something but it finally starts pouring, fortunately we were close to our camp but we still had a ways to go

Approaching. I call out to Sumia "Sumia wait!" I stop and take of my coat and gave it to her, keeping her dry from the rain and protecting the books from harm. We make haste towards the camp, the rain ever intensifying. Roll of thunder ever your deep rumbling makes no good of the weather to come.

By the time we arrived at Sumia's tent the rain turned into a thunderstorm. Sumia is relatively dry and the books undamaged. I on the other hand did not escape Neptune's wrath, yet somehow the books I had carried remain dry. Sumia starts to put the books away in her chest. I look around, her tent is a neat tent, and I notice a large shelf next to her bed. I want to look but I do not want to seem like I'm intruding. I make a small sound and she jumps back, startled. "R-Robin, are you still here?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry if it seems if I am intruding. I can leave if you want." The wind howls and barges through the tent's flaps and robs the candles of the scrounge of Prometheus and our source of light. "Sumia, are you alright?" I walk around in the darkness, trying to feel for something so I can orient myself.

"Robin, are you still there Robi-augh!" I heard Sumia trip on something, I went to where I heard her fall.

"Sumia, Sumia, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but watch out I think I slipped because of a candle near we- y- ar-!" The wind howled gain preventing me to hear the last part where the candle was located

"What was that? I couldn't gah! I tripped on the candle Sumia had warned about. Fortunately I landed on something soft. I take my hand and start feeling around where I landed, it was big, pleasantly soft and warm to boot. Oh gods, it's warm, which can only mean one thing: I landed on Sumia.

"ROBIN!"

"Oh gods! I'm sorry!" I start to get up but then she interrupts me.

"No, I mean. Robin, it's ok like this, it's comfortable, but I think that we should read the books we recued together and somewhere off the floor.

"Right, let me find the candle we tripped on." After searching for that blasted candle I light it with my fire tome. The tent was lit up in a warm yellow glow.

I see Sumia looking into the chest, probably attempting to find a book for us to read. I take a look outside. It is already dusk and the storm will appear to last out all night. I turn back and it appears that she had already found a book. While she is distracted I catch a quick glimpse of her buxom figure, ever so alluring. She begins to look away from the book and I pretend to pay attention to the glowing candle, perhaps if not most likely, she ignored me staring at her. She speaks up: "How does the ribald tales from the faith war sound?"

"It sounds great Sumia." I try my best to hide my infatuation for her. I hope it works as to not make the situation awkward.

Sumia sits on her bed motioning me to join her I take up her invitation but then she speaks. "Foolish me, I'm only making this awkward, aren't I? Why can't I talk to you without making a fool of myself?"

To this I am taken aback. I had feelings for Sumia when I first met her but the fact that she seems to return feelings surprised me. All this time I thought that she had it in for Chrom but it looks like I was mistaken; I was in a flurry of emotions. I wanted to speak but one of Lissa's frogs was stuck in my throat.

A while passed until I spoke up. I might as well confess to her; I mean we've known each other for a while and I love her. It is going to be now or never and from here there is no turning back, no cowering, I must mean what I say and say what I mean.

"Sumia, I love you. I love your personality, I love the color of your eyes, and I love your beautiful, silky hair. The fact that we both share a common interest in books doesn't hurt the fact that I love you. I want to be with you, I love your clumsiness. Sumia, I want to court you." In one expression I release and share all my Feelings for Sumia. She blushes intensely and it seems that she is at a loss of words

"Robin, I love you! You make me feel special for once, you make me feel like I matter and that I am not dead weight. I accept your feelings robin. Thank you"

I pull her closer and feel her face; I draw near for a kiss. The wind howled again and extinguished the light that was keeping us away. I pullout from the kiss and we both lie down and embrace each other in the bed, letting the drowsiness of the night and the dripping of the rain lullaby us to sleep.

* * *

I hear a knock on the door. "Robin I was passing by and I just wanted to check up on you." It was Dalton.

I wipe the tears off my face not wanting to anyone see my lament. "I'm good, thanks for asking. Is there anything you need help with?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you in the morning" Dalton leaves without opening the door. Right now I am a complete emotional mess. I leave my chair next to the window and go to my bed, burying my face into my pillow so no man would be able to hear my sobs I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

Author notes:

So that ends Ch. 3 I have to say thank you dear reader for reading through this. Some people will without a doubt ask: "why Sumia?" let me tell you why. So Chrom has to forcefully pick a bride once you defeat Gangrel. I used this as a basis of my story. Whether Chrom was a dick and took Sumia just for the lulz we will see in time. Maybe he repents being cruel to his friend by now. Some ask about my style of not portraying Chrom and Robin as buddy-buddy. This is my reasoning: to me I see characters in any work of fiction as people, meaning they have emotions, they, as like all people, fight and sometimes that fighting gets out of hand. I wanted to do something different. Something that explored their "what if" side. "What if Chrom took Robin's girl". I wanted to explore that, of course robin is going to get mad. And what if that fighting got out of hand and caused Chrom to do all the things he did to robin in a fit of anger. I don't know. Anyway, please review; ask questions and what not, I will always answer unless I cannot because of reasons.

Beta's Notes (Is this even legal? Bah, I don't care!):

Hi! I'm Zenog (user ID 4305702, come read some of my stuff please), slightly insane musician and grammar nitpick extraordinaire! I also know this presidentsax guy IRL (he's our best bassoonist in the band), and I enjoy making fun of the grammar mistakes he makes inside my head where he can't hear me and get angry. Speaking of angry, he wants to nuke the Congo because of some stuff that happened in MUN, but I really think he's blowing it out of proportion.(Author: well, excuse me if the Congo STOLE all my ideas, seriously. he got an award and I got nothing and I PRESENTED THE RESOLUTIONS!)

Oh, and lolrus555, please don't hate on the poor little woodwind player just because he writes a bashing fic, and certainly don't place all the blame for bashing fics on the Naruto archive. Bash fics are a dime a dozen in this world, be it Dumbledore and the Weasleys in the Harry Potter archive, Kakashi and other various people in Konoha(gakure no Sato) in the Naruto archive, or even Martha Jones in the Doctor Who archive. It's kind of like Rule 34 (if you're underage you shouldn't know what that is, and don't go look it up)[author: Why would you do this to our readers, you could scar one of them! You know what? you are fired from your position until I find a suitable replacement], but for bashing: If the character exists, there IS a bashing fic for them. Some characters are just bashed more than others. Also, this isn't a bashing fic, because later they're going to [INFORMATION REDACTED], okay?

Final author note: yeah sorry about that guys. Anyway, what will robin do next? Next chapter I will put a different perspective on the whole Issue. please review and criticize. Also, I am looking for a beta reader! Yeah. Thank you for reading. see you sometime soon!


	4. Perspective

Author notes: No, this chapter will not have Beta reader notes. Please read the notes on the bottom.

* * *

Perspective

* * *

I wake up; tears from last night now dried salt on my face. Opening the curtains I notice that the snow is receding; spring must be nearing its homecoming. Getting up, new ideas surge through my head; I must remember and stay true to my cause. I get dressed, grab my cloak and head down to Dalton's tavern. Once there I find Dalton making last minute preparations for our departure: where we were headed I had no clue, but the people had to be rallied to have their voice spoken and represented. I speak to Dalton: "Morning Dalton, last minute preparations I see, need any help?"

"I appreciate your concern but I do not need aid. Oh just to inform you, I sent a courier to a large city near the Plegian-Ylissian border notifying them of your arrival soon, according to the messenger, they seem interested in what you have to say."

So its starts now, the war to inspire the people and sway them to my ideals, my ideas of what I call a "Republic" begins; based off of the ancient ideas of democracy.

"Alright, thanks. Do say when do we depart from the village?"

"Soon. Hendrik is ready, but Evelyn herself is not a morning person." As soon as those words left his mouth Hendrik accompanied by none other than Evelyn herself appeared from the door.

"Morning." I attempt to make small talk, but Evelyn seems too groggy for that and so does Hendrik but he replies with a simple greeting. Dalton brings a cup of a dark, aromatic drink; coffee, I suppose. Once he sets them on the counter we discuss plans on what we do after we convinced the people.

We all take a seat on the counter with a drink in hand. "We could set up a provisional government, have the local hierarch deposed and wait until they can hold an election. Once they do, we leave and repeat the process. Let's start heading south; eventually I want to head east and persuade Plegia." I suggest, our group all agreed in consensus.

Dalton, now the motivational speaker of the group "Are you guys ready? Our road will be a difficult one, we will face many hardships but we will triumph. Robin you have my sword"

Hendrik joins in. "You have my Axe!"

Evelyn joins too. "And my bow!"

I reply to their trust, "Thank you all. I know that this will be difficult but I will prove myself as a true leader to you all."

We get up from the counter; Dalton grabs parchment and a nail. Dalton nails the parchment to the door and leads us to the stables were horses, already equipped for a long journey. We saddle up and head south.

* * *

City of Lamia

One day later

* * *

We arrive at the City of lamia. It is a bustling port city with the lake; it is moderately wealthy because of its trade with Regna Ferox and Plegia. Merchants are out selling their numerous goods: from fish caught in the morning to intoxicating, aromatic perfumes that fill the air. Unfortunately it was still recovering from a barbarian raid a week ago; the damage done was still visible. I could not help but notice that there were no Yilissian guards. Most of the Laminian guards were citizens with a lance posted around every other corner.

We make our way to the town square were a podium on a platform already waited me. The Evelyn went ahead earlier to ring the church bells to tell that I had arrived. Once I heard those bells the locals came and flocked around me in the hundreds, eager and curious on what I have to say.

I stand on the platform, the eyes and ears of the city all focused upon me. Never have I been, other than being with Sumia, more self-conscious in my life; a first impression is always important. I take a look around. The sight of the people of all walks of Life is awe inspiring; the merchants, fishers, bankers, farmers, all looked waiting to hear my idea. I begin to speak.

"Are you not tired? Tired of being denied your fruits of your labor? It is to my understanding that just last week the city was pillaged and raped by barbarians! Look around you, where are the Yilissian guards? Where is the protection you all deserve?!" (AN: Have you guys ever seen Vladimir Lenin speak? Yeah, picture Robin's body language like that.) All of you work hard, and yet you pay taxes that only feed exotic and luxurious lifestyle of the hierarchs! You should have a voice in your government! Join my new government; join a republic, a democracy! I, Robin, will give you all personal freedom! All will have schooling; no person will ever be hungry again!" The crowd erupted in agreement. "The haildom is corrupt and unfair!" The crowd began to chant my name.

Just as the crowd celebrated, the hierarch along with a small personal guard of paladins came in the hierarch spoke "all of you get back to work! Robin, you are under arrest for treason and disturbing the peace! The immediate punishment is death!" then a paladin charged lance aimed toward me but a young boy about 12 years old took the blow.

Just as the boy fell I picked him up into my arms and spoke his finals words "Death to corruption, death to hierarchy, down with the Exalt."

"What is your name young one? So I may use your name in your memory"

"My name is David" his mouth now filled with blood stopped breathing as he tied to reach my face.

I laid down the boy on the cold stone road. The crowd is aghast, the Hierarch is still foaming with anger, and his fat little face is red as an apple. Hendrik draws an axe. "Murderer! You killed a young man! How do you explain that!" At this point all the guards pointed their arms to the hierarch and his personal guard. We all drew our weapons ready to defend ourselves should they attack.

"Insolence! Kill them all!" As soon as the words left the hierarchs mouth the paladins attacked. We attacked as well.

In the end the fight was a massacre. We may have won but 10 people were dead, 12 guards died, the personal guard was killed, many were wounded and the hierarch was tied up. Back on the podium with the Hierarch kneeling next to me, I begin to address the crowd. "Fellow people, do you see? They only care about you feeding their fat hides! They are corrupt, but we have triumphed against them. Let this be an example to the nobles and hierarchs that stand in our way." I turn to Dalton and whisper to him, "Prepare the noose." Apparently the maggot known as the hierarch overheard and started to beg and plead for his life promising power and great riches if I let him go.

Once the hanging apparatus was ready I put the noose around his head along with a black sack and we hung him. The crowd was in uproar.

Unbeknownst to Robin a messenger saw this and headed to Ylisstol palace.

* * *

Ylisstol palace, five weeks later

* * *

As the sun set a messenger appears in Chrom's palace, Chrom has a contemplative look on his face. "Sire Chrom! I bear bad news!" Chrom looks at the messenger in curiosity:

"What is it, tell it now."

"Cities along the borders are leaving our haildom."

"What?! Are they under attack?"

"No, they have denounced your kingdom sire; they said that their people have no say in your haildom." The Exalt has a dumbfounded look on his face. He seems worried and confused. Dumbfounded he asks the messenger:

"Who are they joining?"

"They claim to have aligned with a new and upcoming nation: The republic of Archanea"

"Who claims to lead this nation?"

The messenger hesitates "you may not like it"

"Get on with it"

"It is Grandmaster Robin"

"What, unbelievable, Robin would never do that!"

But it is true my liege. He has spoken to the hearts of many, and has influenced the leaders of those towns, as we speak; he rides within the countryside speaking of his ideals of a democracy and a republic along with three others. The hierarchs in those towns are deposed.

Democracy? Republic? Three others? What does this mean?

According to a witness, the ideal of a democracy is that all men and women are able to choose their leaders by a popular vote. A republic is when a town elects a leader to represent said town in a bigger government in another democracy that chooses what do for the country.

"By the gods! The hierarchs will not like this, not a person will like this. Sure, yay for the people, but this will go too far."

"Shall I send assassins to silence Robin?"

"NO! I want to speak to Robin I have a few things to apologize for" memories from his wedding surge into his mind. He knew he shouldn't have married Sumia, he knew he shouldn't have denounced Robin, but those damned hierarchs! Forcing him to choose a bride. It had to be from the Sheppards, but damn it! Forcing him to denounce Robin. The hierarchs will pay for this, because of them Chrom lost a true friend and his tactician. "Gather up as many Sheppards that are immediately available. I will speak to him myself"

"As you wish" the messenger left the palace to follow Chrom's orders

Chrom departed to his private quarters. As he entered he met his wife Sumia. The kissed for a bit but she could see the distress in her husband.

Sumia spoke up and asked: "What's wrong?"

"Robin is going from city to city causing them to leave our haildom and join his 'democracy'; the hierarchs will not like this. I will talk to Robin to see if he will stop. I worry that he will get assassinated by the hierarchs."

Sumia, due to her love for books, recognized the term 'democracy' and understood his fear. The hierarchs are known for being forceful and deceitful; she too is worried for Robin's wellbeing. Once she married Chrom, she was told everything and why it happened, of course not from the hierarchs but from Chrom. "I want to speak with Robin."

"I know you do I do to. Tomorrow we will find him and tell him of the danger he is in."

"Do you know if he is protected?"

"Three others accompany him, but I cannot say for sure."

"Alright, tomorrow we will go to him. Alright?"

"Alright, Sumia." Chrom spoke those last words as he sat on the bed, visibly stressed for his friend. Sumia went and extinguishes the warm fire that had been keeping them awake. With the light off, both slept in silence.

Then, on the other side of that wall that same messenger; the one that had informed the king had listened into the king's conversation. He set off to tell the hierarchs of the future talk between Chrom.

* * *

Author notes: well, therein ends the chapter. Chrom now knows what Robin is up to and it seems that the hierarchs may play a role in this uprising. Any questions concerns or comments? Go ahead and comment or PM me. I will be more than happy to explain anything about the story. Please review and criticize so I may deliver more content. Want to beta read my story's plot? PM me to do so. And if you are wondering about Zenog, yes he is still my grammar corrector. If you just want to talk in general my inbox is always open.


	5. Diplomacy

Critical acclaim for "All because of a shield and its owner"

"Chrom is such a fucking nigga here. First he does shit, now he's really actually a good guy? I don't buy this." –Doug

"I really like this story. I like the betrayal ones like these. This story is an eye opener for me. Awesome!" –Random

"The story is great, but your grammar sucks! I mean, what's with all this random capitalization?" –Zenog,

* * *

Author notes: Hello and welcome back! It's been a while, I have school to do, so on and so forth. Thank you for the support of this fiction. Anyway, I will be gone mid-June to sometime in august. As some of you may or may not know I am and in Marching Band so that is what I will be up to. I will try to get in a chapter or two but ultimately that will be determined by time constraints. By the way, Robin does NOT know about the Hierarch's role; he thinks it is all Chrom. Anyway, without further ado, I give thee chapter five

* * *

The night was dark in the city of Flora, the most recently swayed city. The city once a dark, gloomy ghetto for Plegian refugees during Gangrel's rule in Plegia. All the city's funds once went to the hierarch, at the expense of the people the Hierarch held exotic, lavish parties. If he wanted food to host, no problem, he would take the armed guard and take it from the people's home. Once he was deposed the city saw a boost in trade and soon Infrastructure was going to be repaired, well at least in my plan. Reality wanted the people to be fed as soon as possible, Now things are different. After he was killed, the palace was stripped of precious metals and gems and sold for gold and new seed. Now we have to plant for the people to grow and eat. Flora will prosper and turn into a fine Farming and Trade community.

It has been five months since we began our freedom campaign; over the course we have gained considerable land in large trade cities and the countryside. At this point if there was wind of my arrival in a town or maybe a city the Local populace would start resistance against their hierarch and once I arrived the hierarch would have left to avoid a public execution. I wonder if Chrom has noticed my actions. Of course he has, I have taken multiple cities from his puny grasp. All I wonder now is what action is he going to take to reclaim his Cities. He will not be one to stand idly, nor will his court be.

In preparedness I divided the total area we have by four based by population into districts: Cumbia, Romenus, Sonora and the Federal District. I left Evelyn, Hendrik, Dalton and Myself in charge of a district and in charge of training the armed forces in their respective district. Now it is a game of waiting for Chrom's next move, should it be diplomacy or hostility. Next I need to prepare diplomatic meetings between Regna Ferox and Plegia ensuring our sovereignty. I stand in the municipal office signing laws as the Prime Minister of the new republic. A new, radiant dawn smiles upon this new and great nation.

* * *

Palace of the hierarchy, Ylisstol

The palace was a dark mysterious place. The walls were covered in tapestries that Revered and glorified Naga. The seating of the hierarchs were high atop the ground to give the audience a sense of dead. All of them wore a cloak in a different outline: Red, Green, Violet White, Yellow, Blue and Black. In total there were seven. They started arguing.

What do you mean we are losing cities? What about the massacre of the Hierarchs?"

"No, we need the gold to keep funding us."

"SILENCE! Fools, you all need to settle down!" A hooded man, leader of the Hierarchy instilled sufficient fear to intimidate them into silence. He Spoke once more: "Messenger, who is it killing the hierarchy and leading the insurgency? "

The Messenger that spied in Chrom and Sumia spoke to the Hierarchs "it is former grandmaster Robin. He is now leading a campaign to overthrow us."

"Unacceptable, has the exalt done anything?"

"No my master, he is on his way to attempt to talk Robin out of his rebellion."

"Unacceptable, have an assassin and our forces at the ready. We will stop him ourselves if need be."

"Wait" spoke a hierarch "if we assassinate the grandmaster then Chrom will know it was us and possibly come for our necks."

"Good point, have the assassin at the ready, should the diplomatic talks fail then we will recognize the nation then kill Robin under the guise of a Plegian." What are you waiting for? Go you filthy herald.

"As you wish, my master." The messenger left the Palace to inform the guard and assassins.

"Now we wait for Chrom to talk to the Grandmaster. Do prepare a meeting with our associates in Plegia. No matter what the Hierarchy will reign atop the nations and eliminate all opposition."

And so the doors of the dark and exotic chamber closed and they waited.

* * *

Chrom was now reaching the City of Flora. Sumia, Miriel and Cordelia accompanied the young prince to seek audience with the new Prime minister. Their journey was a rather short one because the pegasus riders carried them to their destination in a matter of days. As they arrived near the town they stopped at a village to dismount and carry on foot creating an extra day of delay but that did not matter to the Exalt, all he wanted was to speak to Robin. Chrom knew very well of the situation in flora: last time he visited the place was filthy Rundown area. Crime has very high and it was not worth living in there. The only reason it counted as a city was because of the mineral and grain trade the Hierarch Conducted. Mines, used to extract Metals, were very common outside the city and the workers were overworked and under paid. They often lived in small cramped houses, inadequate to house a family and yet they carried on the anger only rising every day.

The Town Walls had new sentries posted in basic amour, not Yilissian but from a mercenary group, it almost looked like it was Feroxi. As they neared the city's gate they were stopped by the guard.

"Hold! Who are you and what is business here?" asked a Mercenary of brown hair.

"Gregor?" Chrom was surprised that he now worked for Robin but that was aside from the point "It's me Chrom; I want to hold council with Robin."

Gregor now remembering him former employer smiled in pleasant surprise. "Yes, Gregor remember now. Come inside city." Gregor motioned the Guard to open the gate and let them inside and the sight Chrom saw was outstanding. Not only did Robin start rebuilding the place, but he repaired the homes and overall the people did not look as gloomy as before. "You see, this is home town, Gregor born here yes? Very corrupt then Robin destroy corrupt now everyone happy." Chrom could not deny that what he stated was false.

The silvered haired Pegasus Knight soon spoke: "When would it be possible that we see Robin?"

"Now child, worry not, I will send someone to tell him he has guests." He motioned for a guard to come "Guard, go inform Robin of the guests he has to day."

Cordelia, as ever love stricken as before did not speak much due to her infatuation with Chrom. But Miriel, the ever curious scholar spoke up "Do say, this is a daring social experiment you have conducted here, ancient philosophers said it would lead to unhappiness but rather it has created an ambient mood. I can imagine general productivity is up and so is the standard of living."

"Gregor barely Understand but I think it is good." As the shepherds catch up on old times, the messenger came back to Gregor bearing news.

"The Prime Minister is going to accept the guests; he says to bring him inside the reception room."

"Very good, hear that? Robin will speak to you now."

In relief Chrom sighed, finally He will be able to clear thing up with Robin, and so will Sumia with Cordelia tagging along. Miriel just making observations.

Once inside Robin's office it was noticed quickly how serious he does his business. Numerous guards were posted on the inside and outside of the room to provide security as soon as the shepherds entered, without hesitation, told the guard to "leave us" and at that moment all the guards left the room and unto other posts.

"Welcome, Yilissian Shepherds. Could I interest you in something to drink? I insist. Come take a seat." The silvered haired tactician motioned them to join him on a wooden table with inkpots and pens on every seat. And the all took a seat, the leader of the respective nations at the head of the table.

"Robin, thank you but, I must reject." The wary exalt, ever so cautious rejected the offer

"Really now, it's a shame. Nonetheless, let us get to the point: what business do you have with the Republic of Archanea?"

Chrom spoke "Robin, what you do is maddening, this situation is not good for any of us, comeback to us, and comeback to the shepherds and desist in this 'democracy' nonsense"

"Come back to what? Pain? Regret? Suffering? Betrayal? What you did was unforgiveable. And after I saw the state your haildom was in, I saw that change was needed. Ever noticed how better off the people are now? Without anyone bleeding them dry for money? Or for food? No, I change and innovate for the future." Robin was insulted, all he did was help the people live a better life and leave the shepherds.

"Robin, you are going to get yourself assassinated!" Chrom got up from his chair.

"By who? You? What is this, a declaration of war?" Robin too got up from his chair, ready to motion the guards to capture them.

"What, no?!"

The love stricken knight spoke up in defence of the Exalt. "Robin, you need to-"

"Silence! I am talking to Chrom right now; if you want to talk to me then it will have to be later but not now."

"Look Robin" said Chrom "it was the Hierarchs Fault –"

For what? Don't give me any of your political excuses, you yourself denounced me cut my pay and stole her. I cannot and will not live like that. If that is all then I ask you to leave."

Chrom slammed his chair to the wall, left the building, fuming with frustration with Cordelia following. At this point everyone except Miriel stood up from their seats as the tension grew, Robin unlike Chrom stayed there ready to speak to the rest of the group. He took and rubbed his eyes in clear frustration of the meeting. He began to address Sumia "Sumia what do you want?"

"Robin, I wanted to apologize,-"

"It is too late for apologies Sumia, way too late. Here take this book, it is yours." Robin took something out of his cloak and, handed Sumia the copy of "Ribald tales from the faith war" from the day he confessed his love to her.

As Sumia took it she felt something inside the rugged book, she flipped the pages and found the simple golden engagement rings from when he proposed to her they, compared to what Chrom gave her almost was insignificant, but the sentimental value still was there. Tears fell from Sumia's face "Robin, I-I-I" as she was at a loss for words, and so she fell to her knees, a look of defeat in on her fair, sad face.

Robin saw this sight, although he was upset he knew that he needed to get rid of his love for her. "Listen Sumia, I refuse to dwell on the past. We are no longer anything, not lovers, not friends, not comrades, not even an acquaintance. The same applies for most of the shepherds and for I have a nation to lead. Go to the man you chose. Go, what are you waiting for?" Robin looked away and turned his back on Sumia, clearly upset.

Sumia left the building in tears, tripping twice on the air.

The mage that accompanied the Shepards did not wait to speak "This is an interesting Social experiment you have here, "Miriel stated with her cold calculations. "I see a lot of potential for this nation. I would very much like to be a part of it."

"Miriel, I have no time to be playing any games."

"Nor have I, but I wish to research technologies for the republic and observe the county."

"Very well, I will allocate funds and put you with some of the best scientists I can offer. As for your research but on one favor."

"What would that be?"

"Make a new weapon, one that can be user simply, like a lance, but with the capability to fire a projectile. I have a feeling that we will go to war soon, As you see the Meeting with the exalt did not go very well"

"Consider it done."

"Make this top secret. Do not let anyone but me or your team to find out"

"My team?"

"Yes, I had begun constructing a research and development team but with you, the team is now complete."

"Very well"

Robin got a guard and told him to escort Miriel her Private Quarters

Robin looked outside a large mosaic window depicting Chrom defeating Gangrel. He got another guard "tell the carpenters and glass makers to remove this, and to replace it with a simple Window."

"As you wish"

Robin still Shaken from the meeting went inside his room and Wiped his face. From any tears. Later he sent a to the district leaders to place their forces into high alert.

He went to his office and wrote a letter to all the commanders of the districts detailing the next course of action.

To: Dalton, Evelyn, and Hendrik.

From: Robin

Diplomacy has failed with the Exalt. Expedite recruitment and training and put the forces into high alert. Set the forges on high production. I will seek audience with the Khans in order to secure a protection pact. Should all else fail, fortify the Eastern Front were they border with Ylisse is. Prepare to take up arms in defense, do not attack. Prepare to tell the citizens to start rationing food. War will be inevitable against the exalt.

* * *

Author notes: please review, please do the poll on my profile page please? Anyway thanks for reading, see you in May!


End file.
